


Severus Will Appreciate

by siobhrag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Severus Snape Lives, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: Harry’s trying to battle the heat in his own way. Severus offers his own method.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	Severus Will Appreciate

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.

It seemed there was no escape from the all-pervading heat.

Harry was lying on the bed, naked, his arms and legs spread wide, so that he very much resembled a starfish. He was breathing slowly, trying not to move a single muscle in the process.

Once in a while, barely moving his lips, he would whisper a cooling charm, only to have it dissolve after several minutes. The heat was so intense that even the magic couldn’t hold against it. Harry didn’t even bother looking at the thermometer behind the kitchen window that morning.

Their bedroom was supposed to be the coolest room in the house, Harry mused lazily. All the trees outside in the garden should have shielded it from the sun and the heat, and, truly, they did, with the sun. But the heat still had its way of creeping through the very walls.

Before Harry assumed his beached starfish position, he had opened all the windows in the room and had closed all the curtains shut. He thought that an occasional draft would cool his heated body, but so far it hasn’t happened even once.

Harry was resolved to spend the rest of the day like this. It was his day off after all, and he had every right to waste it in whatever way he thought appropriate. Merlin, if all the summer was going to be like this, Harry was resolute in spending the whole three months of it naked and spread-eagled and in bed.

He would wait for Severus to come back home from attending Merlin-knew-what business in his shop, and if the head subsided a bit in the evening, they could enjoy their rare time together. 

Harry scowled at the ceiling at that thought. Even thought it was summer Severus refused to shorten his working hours or give himself another day-off. And Harry’s shifts at the Ministry where almost unpredictable and he rarely had two days-off in a row, like any other Ministry employee. 

So now that he had the full three days of rest, he thought that Severus might sacrifice some of his business time in favour of spending it with Harry. But it seemed that that would never happen. 

Harry was dosing off when he heard a light crack of Apparition somewhere in the house. 

Harry smiled lazily without opening his eyes. For some reason Severus came home earlier than usual. Harry thought that he might be able to persuade Severus to stay home, with him, and not to go back to the blasted shop.

He almost began to drift off to the soft sounds of Severus pottering around downstairs.

“Here you are.”

Harry opened his drowsy eyes to the sound of Severus quiet voice. Severus was standing in the doorway, leaning on it casually, his arms crossed on his chest, and a small smile curving his lips.

“Hi.” Harry turned his head just so.

Severus raked his eyes appreciatively up and down Harry’s naked form. “Nice view.”

Harry chuckled. “Too hot.”

Severus left his place by the door and came to the foot of the bed. Despite the heat he was dressed in a long-sleeved white shirt and light grey trousers. Sure, they were made of very light fabrics, and were probably doused through and through with cooling charms, but Harry couldn’t imagine putting anything on, however light it might be. He would spend the rest of the summer naked as a babe. Severus would definitely appreciate it.

Severus sat on the bed near one of Harry’s feet. Harry slanted his eyes to see his lover. “What brings you back home so early?”

Severus laughed. “It’s too hot. No one wants to buy dry smelly things from a tiny stifling shop on such a fine sunny day.” 

Harry snorted and then looked at Severus hopefully. “So you will stay home?”

Severus smiled and blew at Harry’s toes lightly. “Yes, I’ll stay home.”

Harry giggled at the ticklish sensation. He looked at Severus again, more attentively. “How come you look so fresh and… cool?”

Severus chuckled and traced the instep of Harry’s foot lightly with one finger. The wave of shiver passed through Harry and he uttered a quiet ‘ah’.

“There is this thing, Harry, called magic,” Severus moved his finger to Harry’s sole, “you could try it some time.”

Harry didn’t want to move, but some parts of his body, particularly one naughty part, didn’t care about what he wanted or not.

Severus smirked at seeing Harry’s cock stir in interest. “Not so hot after all, are we?”

Harry squirmed. Severus began to trace some invisible patterns on Harry’s shin with his fingers.

Harry whispered another useless cooling charm. “My cooling spells don’t seem to hold. Which one do you use?”

Severus took a more comfortable position on the bed. “It’s a potion, not a spell. And before you ask to have some, I’m not going to give you any, as it’s quite toxic and bad for your body.”

Harry’s eyes snapped open. It was an uncomfortable angle to glare at Severus, but he managed. “Bad for my body, but fine for yours? You’re poisoning yourself again!”

That was an old conversation. Harry was appalled when he learnt that Severus had to poison himself for decades in order to survive Voldemort.

Severus bent and kissed Harry’s knee by way of apology. “I’ve had years, decades even, of exposure to various toxic substances. It won’t harm me, especially in the small dose I’ve taken. But you” Severus kissed Harry’s knee again, “you’d feel awful. And I don’t want that.” Severus almost whispered the last words and looked intently at Harry’s face.

Harry’s indignation puffed out of him in an instant. There was nothing Harry wouldn’t forgive Severus when he became like that – protective, desperate and unsure – feeling the way he felt when they had just got together – as if he wasn’t worthy of Harry’s love. 

There really was nothing Harry could say right now; everything’s been said many a time before. Harry just kept looking at Severus, trying to convey everything with his eyes. And Severus looked back, understanding, and as if absorbing Harry’s gentle gaze.

After a while Severus broke their reverie and smirked. “Though, I think there’s something I can do to make you feel better.”

“Oh. Really? What is it?” Harry waggled his eyebrows in what he hoped was a suggestive way. 

Severus snorted and smacked Harry’s shin lightly. “Not that, you randy berk. That will only make you hotter.”

“So you think I’m hot?” Harry grinned foolishly.

Severus tried to give him ‘the look’, which was bellied by the smile lurking in the corners of his mouse. “Don’t fish for the compliments, Potter.” Severus sat cross-legged on the bed. “Hold still.” He wrapped his hand around Harry’s ankle and closed his eyes in concentration.

For a second nothing happened, and then the spiky coolness begin to creep up Harry’s leg and spread further onto his body. The feeling was incredible, as if hundreds of teeny-tiny ice needles were prickling his heated skin lightly, cooling it instantly and leaving a frosty glow behind them. Harry hummed in satisfaction.

He could hear Severus’ soft chuckle. Then Severus’ fingers on Harry’s ankle moved a bit, splaying further, covering more of Harry’s skin, and the feeling intensified a notch. Harry has never experienced anything like that before – it was exquisite. And arousing. Harry’s cock began to fill, and this time it was Severus who emitted the hum of appreciation. 

“Turn over.”

Harry didn’t quite register Severus’ soft words at once. He opened his eyes and stared dazedly at Severus. 

“Turn over, and you’ll feel even better.” Severus was looking at Harry knowingly, his fingers still around Harry’s ankle. Harry moved slowly, turning his tingling body around and hissing when his sensitive cock rubbed on the bed-sheet.

Severus adjusted his hold on Harry’s ankle and the new rush of icy needles surged up. Somehow it seemed that Harry’s new position gave the magical needles more room to work on the back of Harry’s body. The coolness spread up to the back of Harry’s thighs and to his arsecheeks. 

Harry moaned when the spell enveloped his balls and crept up to his hole. It twitched and Harry tried to spread his legs wider. The movement put more pressure on Harry’s trapped cock and Harry moaned again. Dazedly, Harry thought about the picture he was making for Severus right now.

The iciness went up – to Harry’s back, shoulders, neck and even under his thick hair cooling the skin of his head.

Gradually, slowly, the prickling faded, but Harry’s skin remained cool.

“Feeling better?” Severus’ voice was hoarse and low. He definitely enjoyed Harry’s impromptu performance. 

And Harry did feel better – his body back to its normal temperature, his head clear and fresh.

Harry turned his head back to look at Severus over his shoulder. “Wow. That was… fantastic. What was that?”

Severus shrugged. “A cooling spells of sorts. It was originally designed for an entirely different purpose, but it’s also quite useful when applied this way.” Severus’ fingers were still caressing Harry’s ankle.

Harry propped himself on his elbows and winced when his tender, still swollen cock rubbed on the shit again. 

“Do you need some help with that?” Severus sounded amused, but his voice was strained, and from experience Harry knew that that was how Severus sounded when aroused.

Harry looked back again mischievously and bent his leg suggestively, giving Severus an eyeful of privates in need of a loving attention. “Think you can help with that?”

Severus growled and climbed on the bed, toeing his shoes in the process. “Oh, yes, Harry, I sure can help you with that. Don’t you doubt it for a second.”

Severus almost lounged forward, covering Harry’s naked body with his fully clothed one. Just as Harry thought, Severus’ clothes were covered in cooling spells. They felt silkily on Harry’s now cool skin.

The movement brought Severus’ lips to Harry’s neck, which he immediately proceeded to suck on. Pausing for a moment to whisper the strongest cooling spell he knew Severus rolled Harry over onto his back and sealed their lips together.

Harry wrapped his legs and arms around Severus and thought that rather than spending the summer lying in bed like a beached starfish, he would rather prefer to spend it with Severus and his clever spells. He should mention it to Severus sometime.

Severus would definitely appreciate the idea.


End file.
